Dreams Untrue
by AniMistress
Summary: Semi-sequel to kaji_onna's ficcie Dreamless. Rox-chan finds herself in the Pokemon world one day... Very mixed genre fic. Romance, comedy, drama... It sounds a bit lame, but read it! It can't be that bad! R+R please and I'll put up chap 7 completed...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything. They are owned by Nintendo and a lot of other companies that I have nothing to do with. ^^; I do own myself, and this fic. Special thanks to PMT for the Birth of Mewtwo translation...Anyway, yah.  
A/N: I hope you like this. It's kinda weird. And some stuff doesn't make sense... Please let me know what you think. It's kinda a sequel to Dreamless, Haley's great fic. ^.^ (Check it out, won't ya?!)  
  
Dreams Untrue  
Wow, did I think I was a bit insane when I was suddenly in the computer like some movie. I don't even know how it happened. Just one night I fell asleep, dreaming of what the next day will bring, and I had a dream... a dream that would become a strange reality.  
I yawned and climbed out of bed. I looked down and saw I was wearing a velvety dress which was a purplish color. "Hey I don't remember wearing this." My voice surprised me and sounded a bit too...'alive' for someone who just woke up. And then I turned and walked toward the computer room. The familiar Compaq was on and I plopped down in the chair and clicked the AOL icon. I glanced at the clock and realized it was 12:29, early in the morning. Instantly I was online and everything was running. I strolled over the sites I had been to before. And before I knew it, ½ an hour had passed. To confirm it, my eyes glanced at the clock again and as the numbers turned to 1:00 AM, a white blankness washed over me.  
I came to and heard an excited voice say, "It's so cute!" Looking to see what had caused this outburst, I looked to my left and saw the Pokemon I never had really liked in a new light. "That's Mewtwo..." the voice continued, confirming what I'd thought. "Can I be its mama? Can I be its older sister??" she said sweetly. "I wouldn't mind living if I had a kid like that!" The surprising words startled me even more when I realized it was I who had spoken them. I turned and faced the cat. "Hello, Mewtwo." As we conversed, I realized who I was. The name Ai popped into my head. And a memory of a friend from an old life...Amber. And Ai died while Mewtwo cried for her.  
And I was back. I knew who I was really. Roxanne. Remembering what had brought me here and the previous events, I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was surprised by the sight of a cute pink top and a trendy black miniskirt. As I looked around I recognized things I have never seen before. Somehow, I was in a website that I'd visited today. And it was now a cafe. I stepped into Ii Kanjii. 


	2. Ii Kanjii

I waved at two girls that I somehow knew were Haley and Dee. "Hey, Haley-chan! Dee!"  
The two looked up from the magazine they were huddled over. Haley narrowed her eyes and Dee approached me. "Do I know you?" I sweatdropped.  
"'Course ya do, Dee-chan. It's me...Roxanne?"  
Dee's face lit up. "Oh, hey, Rox-chan! I didn't recognize ya. Is that a new haircut?"  
"Erm...it's been this way for a while. I reached to play a bit with my hair but I was surprised that it didn't end at my chin like it used to. "Um...I have to use the bathroom. Be right back..." I rushed into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like Gluko from Mon Colle Knights. I leaned closer to the mirror and my lilac eyes widened. I tossed my head and my lavender hair tossed then returned to its spot down to the middle of my back. I smiled at my new look and realized I was an anime character. Winking and displaying the victory sign with a gleam of my glasses that were very circular but cute, I reassured myself. Accepting that this was all a very cool dream (which is why I didn't tell Dee and Haley how the hell I got here--that and embarrassment that they'd think I was a crackpot) that I didn't want to end, I washed my face and re-entered the room.   
I sat at the table that Dee and Haley were situated at. Haley shot me a look. "What was that about?"  
"Uh, guess I should've relieved myself earlier." I laughed. "Too much Cactus Cooler on the way here."  
"Are you going to be staying around, Rox-chan?" Dee smiled.  
"Hmm," I answered as if someone inside me knew my plans. "I might be staying in Celadon for a little while." So...was that where I was? The Pokemon World?  
"Do you have all your Pokemon with you?" Haley said. "You know, to be safe."  
I lifted the minimized ball that hung on a chain around my neck. "This is all I need." I had a feeling my most valuable Pokemon was there. "I have others with me too."  
Dee and Haley leaned close. "Can we see?"  
"Sure. Lemme introduce ya to 'em." I let out a Vulpix and a Delibird. "This is Delia," I motioned to the ice-type bird beside me. Following it was a Jolteon and a Dragonair. I hugged the last Pokéball near to my heart. "And Bubble." A kawaii little Mew came out and I sighed in delight.   
"Wow, that's impressive." Dee complimented.  
Haley counted on her fingers. "That's only...5."  
I shrugged. "I guess I can catch one more." I turned back to the Pokemon behind me. "Everyone, return." As 5 streams of ruby light erupted from the Pokéballs, three people slumped into a seat. Well, two people and one cat Pokémon.   
"Team Rocket!" Dee jumped out of her seat and grabbed a pad of paper. Haley and I followed. Strolling over to the villains, Dee inquired sweetly, "What'd you three like?"  
They greeted her as an old friend and I remembered that Dee was going out with Mondo and was practically a member. The team then looked down at their menus.   
James giggled. "Cappuccino, French Vanilla."  
Jessie looked up from her menu. "Double latte."  
Meowth grinned. "Cocoa."  
"Okay, thanks!" Dee cheerfully picked up the menus and walked away. We all went behind the counter to prepare the drinks.  
"This is so cool," I said, preparing the cappuccino.   
"They're really nice." Dee grinned and started heating up water for the latte.  
"Yeah," Haley agreed and filled a mug full of milk for Meowth.  
I took a tray and placed a basket of assorted biscuits and such on it. "I'll go give them these. And I'll ask 'em where they're headed."  
The two other girls nodded curtly.   
I walked to the Rockets' table. "Thank you for coming. Here are complimentary munchies while you wait." I smiled sweetly. "Would you mind if I joined you?"  
As if to say, 'Whatever; free food,' James shrugged. "Sure."  
I grabbed a seat and sat between Meowth and Jessie, across from James. "So what brings you guys here?"  
"No reason, really."  
"Oh, really, Jess?" Jessie seemed surprised that I knew her name. I chuckled. "Everyone knows Team Rocket..." I rubbed the back of my head anime-style. "Dee's friend. I'm a big fan."  
Meowth chuckled, Jess blushed, and James did both.  
"So tell me," I pressed on, "what are you doing here? Hot on the twerps' trail?"  
"Sure we are."  
"And we're gonna get 'em too."  
I giggled. "You know, my friends and I'd love to hang with ya sometime. You know, something to do."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah, you can call us."  
"Alright then. Your order should be ready by now. I'll see you later." I stood and walked back to my two friends and informed them of the news.  
"Kay!" they said excitedly and took the three cups over to the Rockets.  
When returned back to our table in the corner of the room, I turned to Haley. Remembering that she'd know where Brock and the others were, I asked, "Haley-chan, where's Ash & Co?"  
"They're over training. By Blackthorn, I believe."  
"Cool!" I said. "Can we go? Can we??" I was very eager to meet Brock... oh, Misty and Ash too...I guess.  
"If it's alright with them. How 'bout if I call Brock?" Haley smiled.  
Dee giggled at the excited look on my face. "You haven't meet them yet?"  
I shook my head. "This'll be cool."  
Dee handed Haley her cell phone, "Here, I have free time on weekends," and Haley dialed.   
"Hi, sweetie!" Haley greeted her boyfriend (fiancé even, though I didn't know at the time) as I scowled from jealousy. I guess I was so full of envy I didn't even bother to listen to the conversation. I just followed Dee and Haley out as we headed to Saffron to catch the train...  
10 MINUTES LATER...  
"The train's not too slow." I complimented and stepped out.  
The other two followed. I looked around. "Now how're we gonna get from here to Blackthorn?"  
I thought. "Delia can take us." I patted the Pokéball at my belt.  
Dee raised her eyebrows. "No, she can take you. Only one person."  
"Hmm..." I perked up. "It's a bit slower, but we can rent bikes!"  
Haley shrugged. "Not a bad idea. Besides, we need the exercise."  
"I guess I'll meet you guys at the PokèCenter? Call me when you're close." I patted my purse where my cell phone was located.   
Haley and Dee agreed, and I set off on Delia. 


	3. Blackthorn

I landed in front of the Blackthorn PokèCenter a few minutes later and returned Delia to her ball. Stepping into the Center, I waved at Nurse Joy. "Hi, Joy."  
She smiled and, to my luck, didn't ask where she knew me from. "Hello."   
I walked over to a chair close to the counter and sat down. "Nurse Joy, I'm looking for three people."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Ash, Brock, and Misty." I shrugged a bit and thought to myself, 'Might as well.'  
Joy smiled warmly again. "Yes, they passed by here just a while ago."  
I tilted my head intently. "Yeah? Do you have any idea where they're headed?"  
Joy pondered for a while and said thoughtfully, "Ash said he's going to train. Probably down south."  
"Ah, okay. Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy."  
"Do you need your Pokemon healed?" She looked past me at Bubble, who'd come out of the Pokéball to get some air.  
"Oh, no, we haven't run into anything. But thanks." I smiled sweetly.  
"Okay, goodbye!"  
I walked out of the PokeCenter and headed South of town. Facing a bit of rough terrain, I hopped over ledges and shuffled in the tall grass.   
Suddenly, a Gligar jumped out. "Bubble!" My trusty Mew used the attack of her namesake, and thanks to the Mystic Water she was holding along with Gligar's rock type weakness, the wild Pokemon fainted. I grinned and continued down the grassy path.  
I saw a Phanphy jump out and I planned to catch it. Gripping a Pokéball, I ordered Bubble, "Hypnosis!" The elephant-like Pokèmon fell asleep. I threw the Pokéball but it hit another ball and fell, useless, to the ground.  
Looking up to see where the mirrored Pokéball had come from, I was surprised by the sight of a black-haired boy wearing a red and white baseball cap. "Ash!"  
Ash suddenly turned his head to me at the sound of his name. I walked toward him over the spot where the escaped Phanphy had laid before. "It's great to meet you!" I greeted. "Hi, I'm Roxanne."  
Ash smiled. "You must've heard of me, huh? As the Pallet Town representative for the Johto League."  
'Man, is he vain,' I sweatdropped. "Erm, yeah." I leaned to my side to look past him and I saw the two others. I waved. "Hi."  
"Oh," Ash simply said. Brock and Misty came forward.  
"Hi, I'm Misty!" I forced a smile and shook her hand.  
"And I'm Brock." He stepped forward and I blushed. I looked up and saw that he was blushing too, but only a bit. I guess being with Haley had toned down his flirty-ness. "H-hello, Brock." I greeted shyly and smiled sweetly. Man, was I glad I was wearing a miniskirt!  
While I was thinking of something to say, my cell phone rang. I picked it up. "Hey, Rox-chan," the voice on the other end greeted.  
"Dee! Hi!"  
"Yeah, right now we're at the Lake of Rage. Just resting a bit."  
"Okay, I'll meet you there."  
"'Kay, Bye!"  
"Bye," I said and pressed the end button.   
I turned to the three. "Hey, guys, I have to go now. I'll meet up with you later?"  
They shrugged. "Alright."  
So I let Delia out and flew to Mahogany. As I landed in front of the PokèCenter, I saw Haley and waved. "Hey."  
I turned to Dee. "Let's walk, okay? Blackthorn isn't that far."  
Dee and Haley shrugged. "Fine."  
So we walked the rest of the way back to Blackthorn. And then headed to where Ash-tachi were located. Haley and Dee didn't even ask how I knew where they were.  
The three waved at Haley. "Hi, Haley!" Brock ran to his girlfriends side and they kissed briefly. I sulked a bit while Haley said, "This is my friend, Roxanne."  
The three nodded. "We've met."  
Dee glanced at me slyly. I pulled down an eyelid then turned back to the Twerp Troupe.  
I turned to Ash. "So, how's the Johto League going?"  
Ash smiled vainly. "Great! I'm almost to the final rounds."  
Brock nodded. "Gary's doing real well too." Ash pouted.  
"I'll beat that...that Gary," he spat.  
I grinned. "You say his name like it's an insult."  
Ash stuck out his tongue. "It is. Gary is a two-timing, good-for-nothing jerk."  
Ready to defend the hunky trainer, my head blew up. "HEY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT--"  
But I was interrupted by two bombs falling from the sky and exploding. I looked up and heard the familiar motto.  
"...Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, as I sweatdropped along with Haley and Dee.  
And before they could even finish the motto, Ash ordered, "PIKACHU! Thunder shock!" and the team blasted off. I sighed.   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again...!"  
Dee turned to Ash, and now it was her turn to yell. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
Ash stuck his nose into the air. "Team Rocket is evil. I have to protect us."  
Muttering under my breath, "Evil my ass," I sweatdropped.   
Dee and Haley, who had both heard me, giggled.  
I thought of an idea. "Guys! We have to go!" and I nudged Dee.  
"Yeah, sorry, we have a previous engagement," Dee agreed.  
Ash shrugged. "Okay."  
"Wait!" Haley interrupted, "What previous engagement?" I elbowed her sharply. "Ow!" she whispered. "Oh, THAT engagement. Right, we have to go now."  
Brock and Misty sweatdropped. "Bye then."  
"Bye now!"  
"Bye sweetie!" Haley called out while I dragged her off along with Dee.  
"Bye!!" 


	4. Rocket Blast

I poked Dee. "Call Mondo."  
"What? Why?"  
"I wanna know where Team Rocket are. Just call!"  
"Fine." Dee sniffled. She pulled out her cell and dialed.  
She talked to Mondo for a while, then thanked him. As she hung up the phone, I leaned in attentively. "So?"  
"They're close by. If we look around..."  
"There!" Haley pointed to a speck in the sky which drew closer.  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...  
Three excited girls eagerly followed Team Rocket to their balloon and hopped in.  
I giggled. "This is soo cool!!" I repeated. I turned to the Rockets and asked thoughtfully, "Do you guys have a CD player in here??"  
Surprisingly, Meowth dragged out a boom box. I smiled anime-style, with n-shaped eyes. I placed in a CD a danced a bit. Mambo No 5 by Lou Bega began to play and everyone grabbed a dancing partner.  
Dee got James (Jess, I, and even Haley shot her jealous looks) and I got Meowth.  
Haley sulked and walked over to Jessie. I smiled mockingly and said, "Would you rather dance with Meowth here? I'm willing to switch." Haley pouted a bit but shut up.  
Showing off some cool moves, I grabbed Meowth and danced. I set the CD on repeat one song and by the 3rd time it restarted, the twerps had been located.  
I snapped off the CD player and pointed. "Ash, Brock, and Misty at 12 o'clock!"  
"Right!"  
"Wait!" Dee suddenly yelled. I looked at her and her eyes got all dreamy and sparkly--anime-like. I smiled and realized what she'd thought of.  
"Why don't we do a cool entrance thingy?!" I looked to the sky and schemed. "With costumes!"  
"And a fly-in entrance!" Dee said.  
"And cross-dressing!" Haley erupted.  
Everyone looked at her skeptically. She sweatdropped, "Ah-heh-heh, never mind."  
"Anyway," I continued, "and with a cool new motto."  
"Right!" Dee agreed enthusiastically, "We'll dress like Rockets!"  
"Yeah!" Haley, Dee and I all high-fived. I turned to the sweat-dropping Rockets. "So?"  
Jess and James sighed. "Fine."  
"Wheee!"  
I dug into the sling-on bag I had around my shoulder. I pulled out an Aqua CD and said, "We'll use this as the background music!" I then said considerably, "Wait, I should use the no-words version." I popped the CD into the stereo and hooked up the sound system.  
Digging through a trunk full of costumes, we all chose our outfits. I had chosen a uniform like Domino's, Haley dressed up similar to Cassidy, and Dee was wearing...  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell-over anime-style. James shrieked, "That's my spare uniform!"  
Dee sniffed. "So?" She held up Jessie's uniform. "Should I've worn this??" Jessie nodded weakly.  
Dee shrugged indifferently. "Fine." She disappeared again and reappeared wearing Jessie's spare outfit.  
"Hmm...we're gonna have cool number aliases." I then took out a pencil and a piece of paper and sat down, thinking. Dee and Haley huddled around me and brainstormed along. After some considerable time, we looked up suddenly. I waved the scrap of paper around. "I've got our motto!!" I handed it to Team Rocket and they looked it over. They sighed. "Okay."  
After getting everything set up, we launched our plans. And, of course, Twerp Co didn't even recognize Haley, Dee or me because of our outfits.  
Delia blew mist everywhere. I pushed the play button on the stereo system and we said the created motto while Barbie Girl played word-less in the background:  
  
Jess: Prepare for six times the trouble to trickle!  
Jim: 3 more members, so make that triple!   
Rox: To protect the world from all that's insane  
Dee: To constantly play your mind like a game  
Haley: To denounce what's wrong and what's right  
Rox: To extend our reach to the stars in the night!  
Dee: 008! *extends both arms and turns her back on the twerps*  
Haley: 006! *places hands on hips*  
Rox: 005! *puts hands behind neck and poses*  
Jess&Jim: *each extend one arm* Jessie! James!  
Haley: At the speed of light, Team Rocket'll blast!  
Dee: Surrender now or we'll kick your sorry... *music stops abruptly*  
Meowth: Me-owth, think fast!  
*Music starts up again, a bit quieter this time*  
  
"So, twerps, think you'll get away from us this time?" Jessie laughed cruelly.  
"Six against three, not good odds!" Haley shook her head sadly.  
"You won't win again!" James said, gritting his teeth.  
"Now hand over that fat-ass yellow rat!" I said, getting looks. Dee nudged me, "We weren't supposed to swear!" I stuck out my tongue, "Too bad."  
Ash blinked then said, "No way you're getting Pikachu!" He turned to look at the rat by his side, but it wasn't there.  
"Tooo laaaaaate," I said with a sing-song tone.  
"See?" Dee said as Haley motioned extravagantly to the glass chamber where Pikachu was caught.  
Brock, Misty, and Ash all reached for their Pokeballs (did that sound wrong to you?).  
"Nuh uh!" Haley said, waving her finger. "One move and we'll release our vicious Pokemon..."   
Haley's Houndour jumped up. Jessie and James poised, ready to release their Pokemon and Meowth outstretched his claws.  
Ash looked at Houndour and shuddered a bit.   
And the twerps did nothing while the balloon took off to the sky again and I stuffed Pikachu in a shock-proof backpack and placed it on my back.   
"On the count of three," I cued, "One...two..."  
"Looks like Team Rocket is finally winning again!" 


	5. Good Intentions

As the balloon landed behind a PokèCenter, we all high-fived and danced around, absolutely giddy.  
"We won! We actually won!!"  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"Yesssssssss!"   
"That'll show those twerps!"  
"See if they blast us off again!"  
"Hah! Take that!"  
I froze and thought. I then turned to the Rockets. "You know, we should be going now."  
"Alright."  
"It's been a pleasure having you!"  
"Bye!" Everyone waved and hugged.  
Lagging behind a bit, I stuffed the shock-proof bag into my purse. Seeing Haley watching me, I said stonily, "No one's all bad," and ran to catch up with Dee.  
"Now where're we going?" Dee turned to me and pulled a map from her pack.  
"Easy." I said. "To catch up with Twerp & Co."  
"Again?" Dee said. I nodded.  
Haley stopped in her tracks, so Dee and I did too. "You just want to see Brock."  
I blushed a bit. "Maybe..."  
"Stay away from him!"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz he's mine!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Yah huh!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" After hearing Haley say it, I turned and pouted.  
"C'mon, guys, let's settle this like adults." Dee put a hand in between us.  
"Number one, we're not adults," I said.  
"And number two, he's mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"No mine!"  
"I don't think so..."  
"I think so!"  
"No--"  
"QUIET!" Dee yelled. I cowered a bit and Haley smiled smugly. So we walked down the route in silence.  
  
The three of us collapsed into the Olivine Pokècenter. Joy immediately ran up to us and presented us with three glasses of water. We gulped them down and took a deep breath.  
"We've been walking since..." Dee started.  
I continued, "Since a long time ago..." I took another deep breath. "From Blackthorn."  
Joy glanced at her watch. "It's late. You three should sleep now." We nodded weakly.  
Sitting in our beds, I glanced over at Haley. I then looked up at Dee in the top bunk and pouted. "How come you two get a bunk bed and I have to have this baby bed?"  
"It's a cot. And there's no room." Haley stated. Dee looked down at me and sighed.  
"Just shut up and get some rest. We're heading to Viridian tomorrow to meet the twerps."  
"Oh great." Haley and I sighed exasperatedly. "The damn song." 


	6. On the Road to Viridian City

I woke up as I had every morning. I remembered my every morning being in that past life where all this would be fake, but another part of me remembered living in a world where anime was real all my life. Weird. Bubbles floated above me, curled inside a pink bubble of energy but I could feel she was partly awake.  
"C'mon Bubbles." She opened her mauve eyes and mewed loudly.  
"Aah!" Dee screamed and fell out of the top bunk.   
Mew supported her and returned her to the bed.   
"Brock, I told you to put on those snoring nose strips," Haley mumbled. Mew nudged her. "Houndour? It's too early." Hearing his name, Houndour howled and Haley jolted awake, with a, "Wha?!"   
I grinned and adjusted my tight white tee which read, "Rock *" and zipped up my blue and khaki jeans. "Rise and shine, children!"  
Dee stumbled down the ladder and headed towards the bathroom.   
Haley sat up on the floor and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" she said groggily.   
I beamed. "Four thirty sharp!"  
Dee yawned and stepped out of the bathroom, handing Haley a toothbrush.   
I smirked again and showed off my white teeth. "Already brushed."  
Haley scowled a bit. "How are you so damn cheery?"  
I giggled. "C'mon, chop chop! We're gonna be late!!"  
Dee pouted. "What about breakfast?"  
I tossed Dee and Haley each a small package wrapped in cheese-cloth. "There."  
Haley sighed and plopped onto a seat on the side table. "Watch it!" she exclaimed as I snatched up the bag that she almost sat on.  
"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" I pointed to the place where Pikachu slept.   
Dee zipped up her hooded sky blue shirt. I pulled out a pair of jeans similar to the ones I was wearing, "Wanna wear these?"  
Dee looked at the jeans I was wearing, "Could I wear those?"  
I shrugged. "Sure." I went into the bathroom and came out wearing the other jeans. I tossed Dee the pair she wanted. I thought. "I'm gonna need a whole change of look to pull these off." I dug around in my seemingly bottom-less pit of a bag and pulled out a purple peasant top. "Perfect," I said, also extracting a pair of 3-inch-heeled leather boots. I stepped into some mist created by my Pokemon and by the time it cleared up, I was fully dressed. "Like?"  
Haley narrowed her eyes and sweatdropped. "Rox-chan..."  
I said sweetly. "Hai?" Before waiting for an answer, I stepped out of the room.  
Passing a dozing Nurse Joy, I said, "See ya!" She jolted awake and waved sleeplessly.  
And so we headed towards the horizon.  
  
We plopped into the train station before noon. Hopping onto the Magnet Train, we then shortly arrived in Saffron.  
By 4, we were in Viridian, and exhausted. "Almost 12 bloody hours," I sighed.  
Once again, we piled into a trusted PokèCenter. And this time we ran into the three we were looking for.  
We all greeted them. As Brock and Haley went off, "Exchanging sappy nothings, I'll bet," as I said, and Dee discussed with Misty similarities between her and Jessie, I decided this'd be the best time to speak to Ash.  
"Ash," I said, and he joined me in a far corner of the room.  
"What?"  
"Here. I want to give you something." I reached into my bag, unzipped the shock-proof bag, and pulled Pikachu out. I was immediately shocked but I grinned and motioned to the layer underneath my leather gloves. "Rubber."  
But Ash wasn't listening. "Pikachu!" The yellow rat jumped into his arms and they had a sappy love fest.  
I shrugged and pulled off both layers of gloves, and stuffed the rubber gloves back in my bag. I then pulled on my leather gloves, and extended them to my elbow.  
Ash looked up from his "best friend," and, surprisingly, thanked me. "Thank you so much!"  
I smiled. "No prob." And the naive boy didn't even ask me how I got Pikachu back.  
I leaned over and kissed Pikachu and Ash each on the nose as they blushed. Then I walked over to my friends. I turned to Dee, who was convincing Misty she was much like Jessie."...See, red hair, fiery--"  
I coughed. "Shouldn't we go?"  
"We just got here!"  
"But we're intruding."  
"No, you're not, not at all," Brock said from behind me. I yelped and turned.   
Haley said, "Yeah, where are you going today Brockie?"  
Ash butted in. "We're going home to hang out before the next round of the Johto League starts tomorrow. I'm in the semifinals!" he boasted.  
"Ya, what the hell. We'll come too."  
So we all went to Pallet Town. As I approached Ash's house I screamed.  
Haley and Dee turned to me anxiously. "What is it?!"  
I turned a very deep shade of red. I then practically ran toward the house and skidded to a stop. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Gary!"  
Everyone sweatdropped ('cept for Ash, he just got all mad and jealous in that way he is whenever he sees Gary).  
Gary smiled and I blushed more. "Hey. I don't think we've met?"  
I shook my head furiously. "Yes. No. I mean, you're right. No. We haven't met!" I said in that jumpy way like Brock talked to Suzi. I forced a smile and blushed even more. "I'm Roxanne."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxanne." Gary kissed my hand and I blushed redder than the deepest red. I stood frozen for a little while before Haley smacked the back of my head.  
I revived and bowed, then ran off to hide behind someone (who happened to be Dee). She nudged me, "Looks like someone's got a crush." I blushed again. "...Ya..."  
I turned to Dee and looked hopeful. "Please help me!"  
Dee smirked. "So you want him, eh?" I nodded vigorously. "Sure, I'll hook you up."   
"Thank you!" I exclaimed and bowed to Dee. "Domo arigato, Dee-sama."   
She jerked her head in the direction of the house. "Let's go in."  
After receiving a warm greeting from Mrs. Ketchum, we all gathered around a table.  
Mr. Mime entered the room. "Mime? Mime, Mime?"  
"I'll have some tea."  
Gary smiled at me. "Me too."  
The others gave their orders, and Mr. Mime left.  
Ash was rambling on about his Pokemon training. I turned to Gary and interrupted, "So how are you doing in the League, Gary?"  
He smiled. "I'm also in the semifinals."  
Brock nodded. "He's going against a girl named Lynn, and Ash is facing Eve."  
I smiled back at Gary and said sweetly, "I'm sure you'll defeat her, Gary." I shot a glance to Dee, as if to say, "This'd be a good time..."  
Dee cleared her throat. "So, Gary?" She grinned. "A fashionable guy like you must have a girlfriend, eh?"  
Gary blushed and I blushed myself. "Uh, actually, no. Not really," Gary stammered.  
Dee raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you're single, eh? Got an eye on someone?"  
Gary flushed again. "Um..."  
Dee continued, "You should ask her out," without receiving an answer, "Any girl'd love to be with a guy like you."  
Gary coughed. "Yeah...I'll remember that."  
I blushed and Haley stifled a giggle. "Like Rox-chan," Haley erupted. I reddened. She shrugged.  
I chewed on my nails as the tension was building. "So!" Brock broke the silence. "Those Eve and Lynn girls, what do ya think?"  
Ash shrugged. "Eve is a pretty good trainer to make it this far. But she won't be in the competition long."   
Misty smiled. "They're both really good."  
Dee turned to Misty. "Did you enter?"  
Misty nodded. "Yeah. I made it into the top 30."  
Haley smiled. "Hey, that's good!"  
The light and uninteresting conversation continued like that for a while, with Gary hardly talking and me silenced.  
Mrs. Ketchum walked back in. "It's six, dears. Would you like any dinner?"  
"Sure, Mrs. K," Haley said.  
Dee said, "We'll go get changed." I went into the bathroom first as the two other girls waited outside the door.   
I changed into a red dress. As I leaned toward the mirror to apply my lipstick I gasped. With the change of clothes and mood, I now looked a bit like Sailor Mars. 'I guess I was chibi-fied before,' I humored, "or something." I strapped on my black high-heel shoes that laced up to below my knee and stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Wow, you look nice," Haley complimented.  
"Ya, great look," Dee agreed.  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
Dee walked in to the bathroom and I hung outside with Haley.  
"Listen, Rox-chan, I'm sorry about before...with Gary."  
"Aw, Haley-chan, that's alright. I wasn't mad."   
Haley nodded, "Good."  
I then dug in my bag. "Now which one do you like?" I held up 3 dresses.  
Haley looked at all three. "That one looks too much like a wedding dress." I nodded. "And that one's too...pink."   
"Okay then! This one brings out the blonde in your hair too." I handed Haley the dress and Dee stepped out. I looked at the dress she was wearing. "I love it! The turquoise brings out your eyes too." She, too, looked like a Sailor Scout. Not much, but I'd say that she looked at least a little like Neptune. I shrugged.  
"Thanks, Rox-chan."  
Haley then stepped into the bathroom and emerged after a while. I noticed she looked quite a lot like Sailor Venus. 'What's with this Sailor Moon theme?' I thought.  
I smiled. "Cute! I love yellow on you!" Haley smiled. "Now, let's go, ladies!"  
Running into Misty, who was wearing a blue spaghetti-strap dress, we headed toward the dining room. Dee looked at the 3 of us (we both were also wearing spaghetti-strapped dress along with Haley in her tank gold dress) then leaned toward me and whispered, "Copy cat." I giggled and reminded Dee, "Remember, we've got to get Gary to like me."  
Dee nodded and whispered back, "Ya, I know."   
I sat next to Gary, and Haley was on my left with Brock on her side. Dee was then seated in between Ash and Brock and Misty was next to Ash. Misty sat next to Mrs. Ketchum, and she sat next to Prof. Oak.  
As we walked to our seats, the guys greeted us. Brock blushed and said to Haley, "You look nice." She smiled and thanked him.  
Gary looked down at my dress. "That looks good on you." I beamed. "Thanks!"  
Ash just looked at Misty. "Nice suit, Ash." she said.   
Ash replied, "Uh, thanks. Nice dress."  
We took our seats and looked at the food on our plates. "Fish. Tasty!" I complimented.  
The dinner passed by seemingly quickly. When we all finished eating, everyone went separate ways. Ash, Misty, Dee, and Mrs. Ketchum stayed in the house to talk. Professor Oak announced he had to be going, and left. When Haley suggested a walk to Brock, I agreed, "Yeah, good idea." I turned to Gary. "You wanna go to the park?" Haley and Brock left quickly and Gary and I set off.  
We strolled around a nearby lake. "It's pretty, huh?" I said reflectively.  
"Yes," Gary agreed. "Everything's beautiful here."  
I turned to Gary and sighed. 'Might's well bite the bullet.' "Gary..."  
"Yes?"  
"I have to tell you something..." I looked down. "You see I really like you a lot. You're a really nice person and a great friend. And you know..."  
Gary lifted my chin up to look at me closely. "What?"  
"I don't just like you, Gary. You're not just a friend to me..."  
I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him. And I began to cry.  
"Roxanne? What's wrong?"  
I let go of him and looked deep into his eyes. Forcing a smile, I said, "Nothing. Gary, would you like to go out tomorrow?"  
He smiled. "Sure."   
I blinked away the tears and faced the lake again as the sun turned it pink and purple and orange. I took Gary's hand and strolled around the lake until the sun was gone.  
As Gary returned to his house I hugged him goodbye and headed back to the Ketchum's.  
"C'mon guys!" I said as I entered, "Time to go!"  
"You know you can sleep here," Mrs. Ketchum said, "and see the League tomorrow."  
I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."  
I changed into a nightgown and climbed into my bed which was situated in Ash's room. Unfortunately, I was separated from Haley and Dee, but I didn't complain. I just climbed into the bed and wordlessly fell asleep almost instantly. 


	7. Butterfly

"I've been searching for a man; all across Japan; Just to find my Samu-samurai. Someone who is strong, But still a little shy; Yes I need, I need my Samurai. I, I, I, I'm your little butterfly..."  
Dee and Haley walked in to a singing Roxanne early Sunday morning. Turning to see them, Roxanne quickly yanked off her headphones and blushed.  
Giggles. "We'll just leave..." Dee said thickly. "But be ready in 15 minutes."  
"Okay," Rox-chan said weakly. She put her headphones back on.   
Glancing back into the doorway, the two heard more of Roxanne's singing.  
"...I've been searching in the woods, and high upon the hills, just to find my Samu-samurai. Someone who won't regret, to keep me in his net; Yes I need, I need my Samurai. I, I, I, I'm your little butterfly..."   
Dee and Haley snickered. "She's actually not that bad." As they left, they could still hear her song faintly.  
"...making colors in the sky..."  
I dug through my bag, still a bit embarrassed. Still singing lightly, I pulled out a long white linen skirt and a burgundy hooded sweater. Pulling them on, I winked in the mirror and brushed through my hair. Still rummaging through the wonder-bag, I came out with wine lipstick and black eyeshadow. After quickly applying them very liberally, I headed out for breakfast. 


End file.
